ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Yagrush
Tested + confirmed. Perma-divine veil. See bg. 23:41, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Translated from http://ffxi.jeuxonline.info/actualites/19694.html *The main uniqueness of this club is to give a permanent Divine Veil as long as it is equipped. (At least this is what Mochi (? unknown reference) told me, though I was unable to test this functionality. We will confirm it as soon as possible. *New Weapon Skill- Mystic Boon: Without rivaling weapons oriented towards dealing damage, Mystic Boon offers a more interesting feature as long as the Relic Weapon is equipped. In effect, Mystic Boon used with Yagrush converts part of the damage dealt into MP. More than a simple WS used for damage or a skillchain, Mystic Boon acts as a MP heal. Works on party members outside alliance. Can anyone elaborate as to what this was intended to mean? If you're in an alliance, you are, by default, in a party. If you're in a 'party' of one, then you have no other 'party members'. Fishyflop 09:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Permenant DV? So the aftermath effect basicly causes the WHM to have Divine Veil active til they 'zone out' or unequip the weapon ? I suspect we will be seeing Main Healing/ DDing WHMs . And ppl though SCH gimped WHM =^.^= --MIKUMARU 17:15, 29 July 2008 (UTC) I could see this being an excellent offhand for Mjollnir owners in situations where mobs spam AoE status effects, or mainhand for those of us who lack the resources to use our hammer. Also the permanent Divine Veil effect, from what I'm inferring, means that just equiping Yagrush makes DV active at all times. We'll have to play around with it once it's released. Crayne 22:14, 29 July 2008 (UTC) -Thanks to a wonderful update from SE Relic and Mythics that are subbed are gimped. So subbing this wouldnt really be an option anymore.Jared Fox 04:00, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Divine Veil is Already Permanent Being a job trait, Divine Veil is already already permanent. All Divine Veil is creating an AoE status removal when Divine Seal is used. Every time you use Divine Seal and a status effect it's AoE; "After obtaining this trait, Divine Seal turns an ailment-removing spell's effect area from single target to small radius." I'm going to assume that what this will do is not "make it permanent" (it already is) but take away the "Divine Seal" requisite for AoE ailment-removal spells. This sounds great, but I can see a slight downside in this. With the new weapon skill (granted it can be used with any weapon) if you choose to use this weapon as your main weapon, I could see myself meleeing in parties a lot more often as white mage, granted that the MP restored is significant enough to replace resting for the most part. Now, how much emnity am I going to receive when I want to paralyna everyone? What about constantly needing to use AoE ailment-removals (like fighting the ZNM Chigre (sp?))? Am I going to end up tanking? What if I don't want it to be cast on everyone but a single target, am I going to be required to unequip the weapon and lose my TP? When I'm playing Scholar if I do a couple (if not just a single) party AoE like that, I'm getting pounded on immediately after. Most of these are rhetorical questions Setherio 22:52, 30 July 2008 (UTC) We really need some confirmations on the behavior of divine veil now that this weapon is implemented. Everything prior to Sept. 8 is speculation. (--Neoyukio 18:05, 9 September 2008 (UTC)) Permanent seems too powerful I'm thinking all it does is just enhance to range of the aoe or maybe it might remove more than one debuff at a time with erase... giving permanent AOE ailment removal seems overpowered... SE could have made DV it's own ability but the tied it with DS to further limit it's usefulness... it would be a 360 degree turn for SE to make it always active. :It is true that AoE Statuses come up decently often. However, as anyone who has played both White Mage and Scholar can tell you, the rate at which we White Mages can utilize Divine Veil is ridiculously slow indeed. So much so that I haven't used Divine Seal for its cure-boosting for a year. :So what would Divine Veil do? You get an easier time curing Silence from Imps, if you ever get a party there. You might actually be tempted to Erasera a Puk's Flash. You may actually be able to do something in events such as Dynamis instead of just being a Raise-bot. :Powerful? If you can call doing what Scholars can already do powerful. Too strong to put on a regular weapon? Probably. But this is a Mythic Weapon... and one that gives NO other benefit to healing-focused White Mages. --Taeria Saethori 18:42, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::I'm gonna have to agree with Taeria Saethori on this one. Yeah, it'd be really powerful, but look what you need to do to get this. It's not like every whm is going to be spamming aoe debuffs. And while it may seem too powerful to some (It would make a massive difference in nyzul isle, salvage, any end-game stuff really) simply broadening the aoe radius is way, way too weak for a mythic. --Blazza 14:19, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::Scholars would need to permanently stay in Light Arts > Addendum: White, and could only do it once a minute. Not to mention, when a SCH does it, it doubles the recast (which sucks for Erase) and doubles the MP cost. I've played this role before against Byakko. I'm not against the idea of WHMs being more proficient in this area thanks to a hard-to-obtain weapon, but they become leagues above SCHs with it - not at the same level. Malumultimus 10:48, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::And why shouldn't they? lol, not like whm gets TIV nukes as well like a sch does. --Blazza 15:10, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Too powerful? First time SE give us WHM's a usefull support weapon and WS and you say its too powerfull? If a Imp do silence AoE on your 4-5 ppl meele party, a WHM "sucks" between a SCH or RDM. SCH can do AoE silena more often then WHM's 10min DS/DV. RDM can clear all singel targets much faster with fastcast then whm can do. So WHM only a cure and rais bitch? I say no! Finaly SE bring WHM back to "the best healer job" in FFXI again. Btw: after all the religt weapons for DD, its only fair SE release the next weapon generation for support. Enhances not Augments Unlike other job abilities that say "Augments" and show a significant change in the job ability (such as RDM weapon Augments Convert) this only Enhances Divine Veil. I don't think this adds some sort of permanent Divine Veil effect that doesn't require Divine Seal at all. I have no clue what it does, but it certainly doesn't seem to point to this. If anything, it probably just increases the type of spells that will AoE with Divine Seal. In effect, giving you Curaga V for example, for only the MP cost of Cure V. Either way, it only enhances Divine Veil and it doesn't Augment Divine Veil and Divine Seal, which would imply a significant alternation in the relationship between these job abilities. It's pretty safe to say that you still have to use Divine Seal to even get the Enhanced Divine Veil effect. Now, because Divine Seal is commonly used with cure spells as well, It' probably just allows a WHM to AoE any healing spell it wants with Divine Seal. Cure V becomes Curaga V, and even Regen III would become Regenga III. I know you white mages want to get your hope but, but there's no reason for them to word this so simply and then word then add complex changes to the Monk and Red Mage weapons and use significantly different language to define those changes. --Ami 07:59, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Here's an idea... Why don't we hold off on arguing about the enhancements to Divine Veil until someone actually owns this weapon. Until then, it could have "Additional Effect: Oneshot AV/PW" and it wouldn't matter because no one owns it. --Lordshadow 13:47, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Agreed --Topshot2x 07:31, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Im hoping that the divine veil enhancement allows a whm to cast single target spells on OTHER people. Example WHM casts Stoneskin on the BLM. WHM casts Reraise III on the PLD. Etc. A guy can hope :) Xellith 11:06, 26 March 2009 (UTC) well...I'm not sure if divine veil enhancement would do that to stoneskin since it doesn't already do that with divine seal. I believe that the enhancement may only effect us in the same way it does with divine seal usage. Although an AOE Raise III does sound truly awesome. --Topshot2x 18:38, 29 March 2009 (UTC) "Works on alliance members outside of party" I find this statement to be very misleading for someone who may not understand WHM mechanics well. First, it reads that it makes the Divine Veil aoe hit an entire alliance instead of just a party. Secondly, for someone moderately familiar with WHM mechanics, it implies misinformation. All the club does is make Divine Veil work even when divine seal is not used. If you use Divine Veil, you can hit any party (nothing about it restricts it to your own party), including parties of targets not even in your alliance. That is not a feature of the club, its just a feature of Divine Veil, any whm can go somewhere out of alliance, pop divine seal and cast stona on someone you know is in a party, and watch it aoe onto that party. Information about using Divine Veil on other parties probably should be limited to the page for Divine Veil, and not here, where it could cause someone to draw an improper conclusion. --Vyvian (talk) 23:21, October 18, 2012 (UTC)